


After the Party

by charliethe2nd



Category: Die Wilden Kerle, Die Wilden Kerle | The Wild Soccer Bunch (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don’t copy to another site, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, and leon being a piece of shit what else is new, p much just marlon being a good friend
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliethe2nd/pseuds/charliethe2nd
Summary: Nachdem die Biestigen Biester und Fabi gegen die Wilden Kerle gespielt haben, sollte alles wieder in Ordnung sein. Leon hat gewonnen und das heisst Fabi und Leon sind wieder Freunde und alles ist wieder gut. So wie früher. Aber war es früher gut? Marlon hilft Fabi, mit seinen Gefühlen klarzukommen.Pairing: Einseitig FabixLeon(A sad-ish oneshot about Marlon helping Fabi deal with his unrequited feelings for Leon. Set directly after the 3rd Movie.First chapter is the German version, second chapter the same in English)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte das ursprünglich auf fanfiktion.de gepostet und jetzt gedacht, ich könnt's auch hier hochladen, warum nicht.  
> Immerhin gibt's sonst genau eine dwk ff hier und jetzt sind's schon zwei!

So hatte Fabi sich das nicht vorgestellt.  
Überhaupt war seit die Wildern Kerle aufgetaucht waren, um Leon zu retten, nichts mehr so gelaufen wie er es geplant hatte…  
Und dann hatte Leon auch noch so verdammt genau mitten ins Schwarze getroffen, als er ihn aufgefordert hatte, wieder sein Freund zu sein, falls er gewinnen sollte. Es hatte Fabi unerwartet hart getroffen, war völlig aus dem Nichts gekommen und er hatte das Einzige getan, was er tun konnte; sich zusammengerissen, den Schmerz unterdrückt und gelächelt. «Dann habe ich ja nichts zu verlieren» hatte er gesagt. Es hatte gut geklungen. Vielleicht ein wenig gezwungen, vielleicht hatte man die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme gehört, aber es hatte doch so ausgesehen, als hätte er die Situation im Griff.  
Und dann hatte Leon ihn gleich noch einmal voll erwischt; «Mir schon. Mir geht es heute nämlich um alles.» Wäre es irgendein anderer gewesen, hätte Fabi gedacht, er wäre ein emotional-manipulatives Genie, so perfekt hatten ihn die Worte getroffen. Genau da, wo es weh tat. Genau mitten ins Herz. Die richtigen Worte, gesagt in Leons Stimme mit Leons Gesicht, mit einem Ausdruck, der nur bei ihm so funktioniert hätte. Und Fabi hatte nicht mehr so tun können, als liesse ihn das Ganze kalt.  
Und dann hatte Leon auch noch gewonnen. Und Fabi versuchte sich das Gegenteil einzureden, aber er wusste nur zu genau, dass er diesen verdammten Ball hätte halten können. Es hatte wirklich nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gebraucht, einen Blick auf Leons Gesicht, und er hatte ihn verfehlt.  
Er war so verdammt wütend gewesen auf sich selber. Er hatte sich wieder genau so gefühlt wie damals.  
Und dann, gerade als er vor lauter Wut auf seinem Quat durch den Wald gebrettert war, auf der Flucht vor allen und sich selbst, waren sie alle plötzlich vor ihm aufgetaucht. Sogar Leon war da gewesen und hatte Fabi seine Hand gereicht, ihn angeschaut mit seinen grossen Augen und Fabi hatte etwas darin gesehen. Etwas, dass ihn glauben liess, dass sich alles geändert hatte. Dass sie vielleicht doch wieder Freunde werden könnten. Dass Leon vielleicht doch begriffen hatte, dass er sich vielleicht doch noch geändert hatte.

Doch jetzt, Stunden später, sass Fabi auf seinem Stuhl am halbleeren Festtisch und schaute Leon dabei zu, wie er Vanessa auf seinen Schoss zog und sie innig küsste.  
Irgendetwas in seinem Gehirn machte ‘klick’ und er begriff. Er war wieder darauf reingefallen, er hatte Leon wieder verziehen, und wieder war es nur er selbst gewesen, der sich etwas vorgemacht hatte. Leon hatte nicht vorgehabt, etwas zu ändern. Leon hatte nur gewollt, dass alle zufrieden wären, damit er wieder in den Wald verschwinden könnte und kein schlechtes Gewissen haben müsste, Fabi hier zurückzulassen und ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Er könnte sich einfach sagen, er habe die Sache geklärt.  
Fabis Brust fühlte sich furchtbar leer an. Er trank sein Weinglas aus und wandte sich vom Tisch und vom Anblick des knutschenden Paares ab und ging zum Lagerfeuer hinüber, wo er wütend begann, Holzscheite nachzulegen. Alles war genauso wie zuvor. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich wieder genau wie damals mit zehn. Und er hasste sich selbst und Leon dafür. Hatte er sich nicht geschworen, es nie wieder dazu kommen zu lassen? Er fluchte und warf noch ein paar Scheite nach, das Feuer spie gelbe Funken in die Nacht.  
Er hörte Schritte hinter sich treten und erwartete Lissi, die ihn besorgt fragen würde, was los sei, oder ihn ins Bett schicken, oder versuchen würde, ihn aufzumuntern. Alles Dinge, die er jetzt nicht ertragen hätte. Er wollte wütend sein. Lieber das als die Alternative; Sich mit seinen anderen Gefühlen zu beschäftigen.  
Aber es war nicht Lissi, die neben ihn trat, sondern Marlon. Fabi sah erstaunt auf.  
Marlon reichte ihm eine halbleere Weinflasche und sagte leise: «Du siehst aus, als könntest du das brauchen.» Fabi schaute kurz zwischen der Flasche und Marlons Gesicht hin und her, dann nahm er sie ihm ab, und trank einen Schluck. Marlon sagte noch etwas, dass Fabi nicht verstand, weil sein Blick gerade auf Vanessa und Leon gefallen war, die aufgestanden waren und nun kichernd und Arm in Arm zum Ausgang des Steinbruchs verschwanden. Er wollte schreien, aber stattdessen besann er sich auf die Flasche in seiner Hand, setzte sie an seine Lippen und trank sie auf einen Zug leer. Er hörte Marlon protestieren, aber da war die Flasche schon leer und Fabi warf sie mit aller Kraft, die er hatte, auf einen Stein am Lagerfeuer. Sie zersplitterte in tausend Teile und Kacke, verdammte, fühlte sich das gut an!  
Marlon zuckte zusammen und keuchte überrascht auf und über den Hof hinweg hörte Fabi, wie sein Name gebrüllt wurde. Er musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen, dass Lissi soeben aus dem Fussballkäfig geklettert war, in dem sie mit ein paar Anderen gespielt hatte, und auf ihn zustürmte. «WAS ZUM FICK FABI!?WILLST DU, DASS WIR UNS DIE FÜSSE AUFSCHNEIDEN?!» hörte er sie brüllen. Reflexartig sprang er zum nächsten Geheimgang und kletterte flink durch den engen Steintunnel und über eine Strickleiter nach oben, bis er am oberen Rand des Steinbruches wieder herauskam. Er lehnte sich ausser Atem an einen Felsen und fluchte. Lissi brüllte ihm von unten noch etwas zu, aber sie schien ihm nicht zu folgen und so atmete er tief durch und setzte sich erschöpft auf den Boden.  
Der Aussichtsplatz, an dem er sich befand, hatte einen guten Blick auf den gesamten Steinbruch. Man sah Raban, Joschka, Aischa und Anna an den Katapulten stehen, und sich über die Machart ihrer Waffen austauschen, Nerv und Fli-fla, die als letzte noch am Esstisch sassen und nun, ein wenig verdattert durch Fabis Ausbruch, wieder zu ihrem Kartenspiel zurückkehrten. Lissi, die immer noch sichtlich erzürnt zurück zum Käfig stapfte, wo Juli, Maxi, Markus, Lara-Moon und Sara auf sie warteten.  
Fabi sah Kissi und Yvette, die dabei gewesen waren, ihre Wäsche von einer der Leinen zu nehmen, innegehalten hatten und nun zu Lissi hinübergingen, vermutlich um zu fragen, was los sei. Der Wäschekorb stand vergessen auf dem Boden.  
«Kacke, verdammte, Fabi was war denn das?!» keuchte hinter ihm eine Stimme und Fabi zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass ihm fast der Hut vom Kopf gefallen wäre. Marlon war gerade aus dem Loch zum Geheimgang geklettert und setzte sich jetzt ein wenig atemlos neben ihn.  
«Was interessierts dich?» gab Fabi halbherzig zurück, nach seinem kleinen Ausbruch plötzlich nicht mehr wütend. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich nur noch irgendwie leer.  
«Naja, du hast mich ziemlich geschockt grade. Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen ob bei dir alles okay ist und du ext ne halbe Flasche Wein und knallst sie mir vor die Füsse…» Er zog sich das Stirnband vom Kopf und fuhr sich durch die roten Haare.  
Fabi schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. «Ich bin okay, du kannst also wieder gehen.»  
Er und Marlon waren nie besonders eng befreundet gewesen. Natürlich, er kannte ihn gut genug; immerhin war er der grosse Bruder seines besten Freundes, und ein Teil des Teams, aber soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatten sie noch nie einfach etwas nur zu zweit gemacht. Geschweige denn über ihre Gefühle geredet.  
«Du kannst Die Intuition nicht anlügen, Fabi» sagte Marlon streng und klang dabei wie Oma Schrecklich.  
«Aber ich kann sie ignorieren» gab Fabi zurück, und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. «Heiliger Muckefuck, was fürn Tag» seufzte er halblaut, mehr zu sich selber als zu Marlon.  
Eine Weile lang war es einfach nur still, während Fabi das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und angestrengt versuchte, Leons Gesicht zu vergessen. Wie er gelacht hatte mit Vanessa. Verdammt, tat das weh.  
Ein Rascheln zu seiner Rechten liess Fabi zusammenzucken, aber er rührte sich nicht. Sollte Marlon doch gehen. Er wollte eh nicht mit ihm reden. Sollte er ihn doch alleine lassen, das war genau, worauf er wartete. Er wollte alleine sein und vor sich hin schmollen… vielleicht ein wenig Heulen. Aber Marlon machte keine Anstalten zu gehen, stattdessen rückte er näher an Fabi und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. «Ich weiss, das bringt dir jetzt grad nichts, aber… naja, er hat es nicht verdient, dass du dich wegen ihm kaputt machst» sagte er und Fabi hob erschrocken den Kopf aus den Händen. Hier oben war es dunkler, als unten im Steinbruch, aber in einem nahen Aussichtspunkt brannte eine Lampe, die Marlons Gesicht genug erleuchtete, dass Fabi den Ausdruck darin sehen konnte. Mitleid- nein, Mitgefühl. Und eine gewisse Entschlossenheit, die Fabi nicht ganz deuten konnte.  
«Wovon redest du?» fragte er, überflüssigerweise. Er wusste, dass er, vor allem heute Abend, transparent wie eine Fensterscheibe war. Aber er konnte es nicht so einfach zugeben. Kacke, verdammte, Marlon kannte ihn doch gar nicht richtig! Zumindest schon eine Weile nicht mehr.  
Aber Marlon war nicht umsonst Die Intuition und Fabis Abstreitungsversuch erreichte nur eine gehobene Augenbraue und einen erneuten tiefen Seufzer. «Spar dir die Energie,» sagte er «Ich bin nicht blind, und im Gegensatz zu meinem kleinen Bruder kann ich durchaus eins und eins zusammenzählen.» er zog Fabi fester an sich und rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. «Und du hast ja auch nicht gerade versucht subtil zu sein, als du ihn hierher entführt hast, oder?»  
Fabi fluchte leise, aber mehr aus Resignation als Wut. «Ich wollte mit ihm abschliessen.» murmelte er und liess den Kopf auf die Knie sinken. «Ich wollte ihn ein letztes Mal besiegen. Das ist es doch, oder? Das Einzige, was Leon interessiert. Gewinnen. Und ich hab’ ihn immer gewinnen lassen. Ich bin weggelaufen und hab ihn damit gewinnen lassen. Ich wollte ihn nur einmal verlieren sehen, dann hätte ich damit Schluss machen können.» Fabis Stimme zitterte jetzt, aber er sprach nur noch schneller. «Verfluchte Kacke! Ich war so kurz davor, und dann zieht er diese Scheisse ab… und ich fall auch noch drauf rein, verdammt!» Marlons Arm an seinem Rücken war warm und beruhigend und er lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter, merkte nicht mal wie ihm dabei der Hut vom Kopf rutschte. Der Wein zeigte langsam deutlich seine Wirkung, erwärmte Fabis Inneres und erweichte die Mauern, die er so mühsam um sich herum aufgebaut hatte. Unten im Steinbruch hatten sie wieder angefangen zu spielen und das vertraute knallen des Balls im Käfig war beruhigend. «Es fühlt sich alles wieder genau so an wie damals. Und ich dachte wirklich, dass sich etwas geändert hat»  
Marlon schwieg eine Weile lang, sass nur da und starrte auf Fabis Füsse, die in schweren Stiefeln steckten. «Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn du einfach aufgibst» sagte er langsam, tief in Gedanken versunken, «Im Endeffekt ist es egal, wer gewinnt. Was zählt, ist, dass du nicht für immer hinter ihm herjagst, oder? Er ist es wirklich nicht wert.» Fabi spürte die Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten und sie machten ihn wieder wütend. «Aber dann ist es wieder genauso! Dann hab’ ich wieder aufgegeben und er gewinnt und weiss es nicht mal! Ich will doch nur, dass er verdammt nochmal versteht, was er tut! Er kann doch nicht einfach so rumlaufen und von allen erwarten, dass sie sich für ihn aufopfern und sie dann fallen lassen, wenn er keinen Bock mehr hat!»  
«Aber genau das ist es doch; er wird nichts daraus lernen.» Marlon sprach ruhig aber nachdrücklich, «Das tut er nie. Er baut Scheisse, und sobald wieder alles gut ist, vergisst er, was er daraus gelernt hat und dann macht er genau die gleichen Fehler wieder genauso. Dieser ganze Verräterkram, zum Beispiel, den er immer so furchtbar wichtig findet, das zählt nicht für ihn, weil er aufgeben und weglaufen kann, so viel er will. Weil er genau weiss, dass das Team ihn braucht und wir ihn zurückholen werden. Er hat irgendwie nie gelernt, dass was er tut Konsequenzen hat. » Fabi hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu schluchzen und atmete nur noch ein wenig flach. Ab und zu schniefte er leise.  
«Wenn ich sage, du sollst aufgeben, mein ich nicht, dass du ihn gewinnen lassen sollst. Sondern dass du dieses ganze Gewinnen-Ding insgesamt aufgeben musst. Wenn du dich daran festhältst, dann wirst du das alles nie los. Dann wird dich das irgendwie von innen auffressen, irgendwann. Du musst loslassen, verstehst du?»  
Nur das Knallen des Balls gegen die Wände des Käfigs hallte laut durch den Steinbruch. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als wäre Fabis Herz aus seiner Brust gesprungen und würde jetzt dort unten schlagen.  
«Meinst du, das geht irgendwann weg?» fragte er nachdenklich, und die getrockneten Tränen auf seinen Wangen ziepten ein wenig. Er rieb sie gedankenverloren weg.  
«Keine Ahnung, Mann. Ich glaub, ich war noch nie verliebt» sagte Marlon und riss Fabi damit aus seiner Trance. Schnell rückte er von Marlon ab. «Ich bin nicht verliebt!» sagte er ein wenig zu laut und zu schnell. Plötzlich brannte sein Gesicht wie Feuer.  
Marlon zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. «Sicher?» fragte er und schaffte es dabei, nicht spöttisch zu klingen.  
«Natürlich bin ich sicher!» Instinktiv griff Fabi nach seinem Hut, um ihn sich tiefer ins Gesicht zu ziehen, aber er griff ins Leere und tastete fahrig über den Boden, bis er den Hut wiederhatte. «Ich bin doch nicht ver-« schnaubte er und setzte sich den Hut hastig wieder auf. «Das ist eklig, hörst du!» zischte Fabi, und noch während er die Worte aussprach spürte er seinen Brustkorb enger werden. Die Worte hingen zwischen den beiden in der Luft wie Giftgas und Marlons Blick lastete auf Fabi wie eine Tonne. «Verdammt.» war das nächste was er hervorbrachte, doch da war kein Biss in seinen Worten, sie waren platt wie ein extradicker Hinterradreifen, dem jemand die Luft rausgelassen hatte.  
Er drehte sich von Marlon weg, schaute lieber hinunter in den Steinbruch, wo Raban und Joschka am Feuer sassen, neben Anna, die gerade eine Wolldecke um sich und Aischa legte. Es war kühl geworden.  
«Du weisst schon, dass es uns egal ist, oder?» murmelte Marlon nach langem Schweigen. «Ob du- naja, auf wen du stehst und so.» Er klang unsicher, vorsichtig. Fabi atmete tief durch. «Es ist trotzdem nicht einfach» sagte er, seine Hände zupften fahrig lose Fäden aus dem Saum seines Kilts. «Wilde Kerle verlieben sich nicht. Schon gar nicht in andere Kerle. Schon erst recht überhaupt nicht in ihren besten Freund.»  
Wieder Schweigen. Inzwischen hatten sie unten aufgehört zu spielen und die einzigen Geräusche, die noch zu hören waren, waren das Knispern des Feuers und leise Stimmen, die sich unterhielten, ab und zu durchbrochen von Fli-Flas und Nervs Lachen.  
«Du…» setzte Marlon an, brach mitten im Satz ab und versuchte es nochmal ein paar Sekunden später; «Warst du damals nicht in Vanessa… ich mein, du mochtest sie schon, oder nicht?» Wie merkwürdig, Marlon so über seine eigenen Worte stolpern zu hören. Herz und Intuition. Klar doch.  
«Ja. Ich mein, ich war acht oder so. Aber ich denk schon, dass ich in sie verknallt war» antwortete Fabi müde. Der Alkohol machte ihn inzwischen nur noch schläfrig und er sehnte sich nach seinem Bett.  
«Aber-« begann Marlon, wurde aber unterbrochen, bevor er den ganzen Gedanken aussprechen konnte; «Das ist doch egal, Marlon. Das Einzige, was dabei zählt, ist, dass Leon heute hierbei genau gleich drauf reagieren würde, wie er es damals getan hat. Was meinst du, weshalb ich’s ihm nicht einfach gesagt hab? Ich war so kurz davor, es ihm an den Kopf zu werfen. Aber ich hab mich nicht getraut.»  
Marlon schien sich immer noch den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was genau es jetzt mit Fabis Sexualität auf sich hatte und Fabi liess ihn grübeln. Er selbst starrte auch nur ins Nichts und fragte sich, wie er es nach allem, was damals passiert war, geschafft hatte, Leon zu verzeihen. Wenn er das so von aussen betrachtete, war es unglaublich, dass er sich tatsächlich in Leon verliebt hatte. Kacke, verdammte, da war dieses Wort schon wieder!  
«Lass uns runter gehen, ich will ins Bett» unterbrach er schliesslich das Schweigen mit matter Stimme. Marlon hob ruckartig den Kopf, blinzelte und nickte dann schnell.  
Als sie aus dem Gebüsch vor dem Geheimgang kletterten, fragte Marlon vorsichtig «Geht’s dir etwas besser?» Fabi hielt inne und schaute ihn nachdenklich an. «Hm, ich glaub schon», er legte Marlon die Hand auf die Schulter. «Danke.» Marlon nickte knapp.  
Fabi drehte sich um und ging auf den Esstisch zu, wo die beiden kleinsten Mitglieder ihrer jeweiligen Mannschaften immer noch fröhlich plauderten. Als er näherkam, wurden sie still und Fli-Fla schaute ihren Anführer über ihre Brille hinweg unsicher an. «Hey Fabi» sagte sie vorsichtig und es versetzte ihm einen Stich, dass sie so unsicher klang. Fli-Fla war eines der frechsten Biester. Nie auf den Mund gefallen und normalerweise direkt, oft über die zwischenmenschlichen Grenzen hinweg. «Hey Kleines,» sagte Fabi, nahm ein Herrenloses Wasserglas vom Tisch und leerte es. Fli-Fla haute ihn normalerweise, wenn er sie ‘Kleines’ nannte, aber diesmal kniff sie nur die Augen zusammen. «Ihr beiden solltet vermutlich langsam ins Bett. Ihr wollt doch morgen wieder los, Nerv.» Der Junge schien kurz nach einer Ausrede zu suchen, aber Marlon war neben Fabi getreten und schaute ihn streng an. «Fabi hat recht, Nerv. Das wird ‘n langer Tag Morgen und wenn du übermüdet bist und rumjammerst, setz ich dich ohne zu zögern im Wald aus, ist das klar?» Nerv zog den Kopf ein und murrte widerwillig, stand aber auf und trollte sich in Richtung des provisorischen Zeltplatzes, den die Kerle vor dem Abendessen im Steinbruch aufgestellt hatten. Fli-Fla sah aus, als wollte sie sich beschweren, schien es sich dann aber anders zu überlegen und sammelte schnell ihre Karten zusammen, bevor sie sich in Richtung Höhleneingang verzog. Sie rief noch ein «Nacht» über die Schulter und verschwand.  
Marlon und Fabi machten sich daran, ein wenig den Esstisch aufzuräumen. Fabis Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit und vom Weinen und er gähnte alle paar Sekunden so fest, dass er es zuerst gar nicht mitbekam, als sich das Eingangstor ein Stück öffnete und zwei eng aneinander gedrückte Gestalten sich durchschoben. Erst als eine der beiden stolperte und die andere sie fluchend auffing, bemerkte Fabi ihre Anwesenheit. Vanessa zog Leon lachend wieder auf die Füsse und tuschelte ihm neckisch etwas zu und er kicherte und küsste sie erneut. Fabi spürte eine Hand an seinem Arm und schaute in Marlons entschlossenes Gesicht. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und hielt Fabis Arms fest, bis das Kichernde Pärchen in einem Zelt verschwunden war.  
Fabi hatte die Zähne so fest zusammengebissen, dass er spüren konnte, dass er morgen Kieferschmerzen haben würde. Sein Bauch war auch ganz verkrampft. Marlon seufzte leise und sagte «Komm ich bring dich noch… äh, wo schläfst du eigentlich?» Fabi blinzelte ein paarmal schnell, dann stellte er den schmutzigen Teller, den er festgehalten hatte auf den Tisch und ging voraus in Richtung Höhleneingang.  
Die Schlafräume der Biester waren Balkon-artige Löcher in den Wänden des Steinbruchs, ähnlich den Logen in einem Theater. Keiner wusste genau, zu welchem Zweck sie damals in die Felsen gehauen worden waren, aber die Biester hatten sie zu gemütlichen kleinen Schlafhöhlen umgebaut. Fabis war am Weitesten oben angelegt; normalerweise praktisch zum Überblicken der Natternhöhle, in betrunkenem Zustand aber eher ungünstig. Er hätte es nicht zugegeben, aber er war dankbar, dass Marlon gleich hinter ihm kletterte und ihn festhielt, als er ein- zwei Mal von den Holzsprossen der Leiter abrutschte.  
Oben angekommen zog er den Vorhang zur Seite, der als Tür diente, und kletterte auf das Schlaflager aus Matratzen, Decken und Kissen, das den Grossteil des kleinen Raumes einnahm. Er streckte sich, fand zielstrebig die kleine Lampe, die am Fussende stand und schaltete sie ein. Marlon blinzelte ein wenig verwirrt in das plötzliche Licht und sah sich überrascht um. «…Das hatte ich irgendwie nich’ so erwartet…» murmelte er halblaut. Fabi, der immer noch auf dem Bett sass und dabei war, seine Stiefel aufzuschnüren, schaute mit schiefgelegtem Kopf hoch. «Was hattest du denn erwartet?» fragte er und warf die Schuhe auf einen Kleiderhaufen. Der Hut folgte, dann die Lederjacke. «Ich weiss auch nich’…» meinte Marlon und wandte sich schnell von Fabi ab, als dieser den Kilt abstreifte. Danach sass der in Boxershorts und T-shirt da und schaute zu Marlon hoch, unsicher, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn gebeten, hier zu schlafen, aber er wagte es nicht, zu fragen. Marlon stand peinlich berührt im Eingang. «Du, äh… kommst klar jetzt? …Kannst du schlafen?» Fabi zuckte die Schultern.  
Wieder verging eine Weile, in der beide schwiegen und Marlon immer noch ein wenig hilflos im Eingang stand. Schliesslich klopfte Fabi neben sich auf die Matratze und Marlon setzte sich, fast ein wenig widerwillig, hin.  
Fabi lehnte seinen Kopf wieder gegen Marlons Schulter und schloss die Augen. Und Marlon sah überall hin nur nicht auf Fabis nackte Beine neben den seinen. Er hatte ein Tattoo am Oberschenkel, offensichtlich selbstgestochen. Die Tinte war etwas verblasst und es war schwer zu sagen, was es darstellen sollte. «Du kannst auch hier schlafen, wenn’s dir nix ausmacht» sagte Fabi leise, es machte ihn nervöser, das zu sagen, als ihm lieb war. Er war immer noch angetrunken genug um ehrlicher mit sich selbst zu sein, als er es in nüchternem Zustand zu tun pflegte und er spürte deutlich, dass eine Abweisung ihn jetzt härter treffen würde als normal, auch wenn es nur Marlon war. Nicht weil er auf irgendetwas spekulierte oder weil Marlon irgendwelche romantischen Gefühle in ihm auslöste; er war einfach zu müde um noch eine Enttäuschung locker wegstecken zu können.  
Marlon zögerte; Fabi sah sein Gesicht nicht, aber er spürte, wie er ein paar Mal Luft holte um etwas zu sagen und dann immer wieder abbrach, ohne ein Wort herausgebracht zu haben. «Keine Angst, ich hab’ nicht vor, was zu tun. Ich wär’ einfach lieber nicht allein» murmelte Fabi müde. «Aber es ist sonst auch okay. Ich penn eh bald ein.»  
Marlons Körper neben Fabis spannte sich an, als wäre ihm die Situation sehr unangenehm. «Ich hab’ auch nicht gedacht dass du- ich hab keine Angst vor dir.» Er seufzte tief und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, dann schob er Fabi sanft von seiner Schulter weg. Der liess sich nach hinten auf sein Bett sinken und starrte an die Decke. Die Enttäuschung war weniger schlimm, als er gedacht hatte. Nur irgendwie …stumpf. Aber zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend ging Marlon nicht, als Fabi es von ihm erwartete. Stattdessen schlüpfte er aus seinen Schuhen und zog seinen Overall aus, sodass auch er nur noch Boxershorts und ein Tanktop trug, als er neben Fabi ins Bett kroch. «Wenn du das jemals einem der anderen erzählst, bring ich dich um» murmelte er einem überraschten Fabi ins Ohr. Dieser zog eine Decke über sie beide und nickte. «Keine Angst, lieber bring ich uns beide und die andern um, als ihnen hiervon zu erzählen.» Er löschte das Licht aus und sie lagen in der Dunkelheit Schulter an Schulter. Draussen war es inzwischen vollkommen still, auch die letzten mussten ins Bett gegangen sein. «Danke nochmal», murmelte Fabi und Marlon legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. «Hmh» machte er leise und dann schliefen sie nebeneinander ein.

Fabi wachte auf, als das erste Sonnenlicht durch den dünnen Vorhang seiner Höhle auf sein Gesicht fiel. Er wachte für gewöhnlich jeden Morgen so auf, und eigentlich mochte er das auch, aber an diesem Morgen stach der Lichtstrahl ihm in die Augen wie ein glühendes Schwert und er fluchte gepresst. Er drehte sich um und vergrub sein Gesicht so gut es ging im Shirt des Jungen neben ihm. Es funktionierte gut genug und für ein Paar Sekunden war er drauf und dran wieder in den Schlaf zu sinken, eingelullt vom Herzschlag des anderen, und der sanften Bewegung seiner Brust mit jedem Atemzug. Dann rastete etwas in Fabis Gehirn ein und er schreckte hoch. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere senkrecht im Bett sitzend, starrte er auf Marlon hinunter, der da ausgestreckt im Bett lag, den linken Arm über dem Gesicht, als hätte auch er Begegnung mit dem Sonnenlicht gemacht. «Marlon?!» ,keuchte Fabi erschrocken. Der grummelte etwas Unartikuliertes und schaute aus kleinen Augen hoch zu Fabi, der ihn anstarrte wie einen Geist. «Was?» nuschelte er, nachdem er schnell seine Augen wieder in den Schatten seines Armes gebracht hatte.  
Fabis Herz schlug schnell, als er dasass und seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden anstarrte, während langsam aber sicher die Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend zurückkamen. Erleichtert seufzend liess er sich wieder nach hinten fallen.  
«Heiliger Muckefuck, Marlon!» stiess er aus. Marlon grunzte, halb genervt, halb belustigt. «Was hast’n du gedacht?»  
Diese Frage führte in eine Richtung, in die Fabi nicht denken wollte, also wechselte er schnell das Thema: «Shitte, das Wetter ist perfekt heute was? Es ist, als wollte euch der Himmel hier genauso schnell weghaben wie ich!» Er lachte und Marlon stiess ihn in die Seite. «Wer sagt denn sowas zu jemandem, der grad neben ihm aufgewacht ist!» Sie lachten beide und trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen fühlte sich Fabi irgendwie gut.  
Schliesslich standen sie auf und zogen sich an. Bevor sie aus der Höhle ins Freie traten, überprüfte Fabi, ob die Luft rein war. Lissi war natürlich schon wach, denn sie hatte mindestens so viel Anführer-Verantwortungsgefühl für die Biester wie Fabi (vermutlich sogar mehr) und jetzt stand sie Am Feuer und machte allem Anschein nach Kaffee. Als die beiden auf sie zugingen, blinzelte sie Marlon ein wenig irritiert an, sagte aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen schnauzte sie Fabi entgegen; «Ah, der Werte Herr bequemt sich auch mal noch aufzustehen. Als Erstes darfst du gerne die Scherben von Gestern aufwischen. Du weisst, dass Sara hier immer Barfuss rumrennt.» Ihre Stimme war kalt, aber Fabi hörte heraus, dass sie nicht mehr wirklich wütend war, auch wenn sie ihm noch nicht verziehen hatte. Er gehorchte stumm, während Marlon sich kurz mit Lissi unterhielt und sich dann mit Aufräumen nützlich machte.  
Der nächste, der sich ins Tageslicht bewegte, war Nerv, welcher ziemlich verpennt wirkte; er trug einen Pyjama mit kleinen Fussbällen drauf, dessen Oberteil mit Kakaoflecken besprenkelt war und seine Haare standen in allen Richtungen von seinem Kopf ab. Nachdem er pinkeln gewesen war, half Nerv, indem er die anderen Kerle weckte, was ihm, wie Fabi auffiel, sichtlich Spass machte. Nur bei Vanessas und Leons Zelt wagte er nicht, einfach den Reissverschluss aufzuzerren. Stattdessen ging er daneben in die Hocke, etwa auf der Höhe, auf der er ihre Köpfe vermutete und brüllte Wilde-Kerle-Parolen, bis Leon fluchend aus dem Zelt stürzte. Dann fand eine kurze, aber laute Verfolgungsjagd durch die Natternhöhle statt, die damit endete, dass Leon und Vanessa den kleinsten Kerl an Armen und Füssen gepackt aus dem Steinbruch schleppten. Als sie wenige Minuten später wiederkamen, war Nerv tropfnass und Leon und Vanessa schienen mit ihrer Rache zufrieden.  
Das Durcheinander hatte schliesslich auch die Letzten aufgeweckt und bald dirigierte Lissi mit gekonntem Überblick die Frühstücksvorbereitungen, während Leon und Marlon dafür sorgten, dass der Zeltabbau und das Packen der Bikes reibungslos von statten ging. Eine Viertelstunde später sassen sie alle in der Morgensonne am grossen Tisch und frühstückten. Es war laut und alle wirkten ein wenig aufgedreht, ausser Raban, der auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt eingepennt war, und nicht mal merkte, dass Nerv ihm sein Nutellabrot vom Teller geklaut hatte, und Markus, der an Maxi gelehnt döste, die Hände um seine Kaffeetasse geklammert.  
Als die Wilden Kerle abfahrtsbereit waren, schüttelten sich alle nochmal reihum die Hände, Fistbumps und Umarmungen wurden ausgetauscht und Fabi gab sein Bestes, selbstsicher auszusehen, als er auf Leon zutrat und ihm die Hand reichte. Dieser Schlug ein und grinste und Fabi biss die Zähne zusammen, wobei er das Zähneknirschen von gestern in seinen Muskeln spüren konnte. «Meld’ dich mal.» sagte Leon und Fabi wusste, noch bevor er antwortete, dass er das ganz bestimmt nicht tun würde. «Mal seh’n.» sagte er vage und verspürte eine gewisse Genugtuung dabei. «Kommt gut heim, und passt auf euch auf.» sagte er, und meinte es auch so.  
Sein Abschied von Marlon war nicht länger, aber auf eine sehr direkte Art ehrlicher. «Du weisst, wo du mich findest, wenn du was brauchst» sagte er und streckte die Hand aus. Marlon ergriff sie und nickte entschlossen. «Und du, vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt hab übers Gewinnen.» Die beiden umarmten sich kurz, bevor Marlon zu Markus ins Cart stieg. Fabi fing Leons fragenden Blick auf und diesmal war sein Grinsen echt, als er die Schultern zuckte. Es fühlte sich gut an, zu sehen, wie Leon die Nase rümpfte, eindeutig unzufrieden, weil er etwas nicht verstand. Dann gab er das Zeichen und sie fuhren knatternd und brummend davon.  
Fabi kletterte durch den nächsten Gang in einen Ausguck auf dem Oberen Rand des Steinbruchs, gegenüber dem Platz, an dem er gestern Abend mit Marlon geredet hatte. Er hielt die Hand über die Augen gegen das Sonnenlicht und schaute den Wilden Kerlen nach. Als sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden, fühlte er sich, als hätte sich gerade ein Tonnenschweres Gewicht von ihm gelöst. Als hätte bis gerade eben noch der dicke Michi auf seinem Brustkorb gesessen. Er konnte ihn förmlich schnaufend davonstampfen hören. Fabi lachte in den Morgen hinein und fühlte sich frei.


	2. English translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i translated this as well as possible (the beauty of the swear words was sadly lost in translation, i guess)  
> I had my best friend beta for me so i hope there aren't any, but if you find mistakes, feel free to tell me, so i can correct them.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading this i hope you enjoy!

This wasn't how Fabi had pictured it.  
In fact, nothing had worked out according to his plan ever since the rest of the team had shown up to rescue Leon.  
And then Leon had hit the damn bull's eye when he had asked him to be his friend again if he won. It had struck Fabi unexpectedly hard, had come out of nowhere, and he had done the only thing he could have; grit his teeth, suppress the pain and smile. "Well, then I have nothing to lose." He'd said. It had sounded good. Maybe a little forced, maybe the bitterness notable in his voice, but it had still looked like he had been in control.  
But Leon had caught him off guard again; "I do. 'Cause this means everything to me." Had it been anyone else, Fabi would have considered them an emotionally manipulative genius. That's how perfectly those words hit him. Right where it hurt. Ripped right into his heart. The right words, said in Leon's voice, with Leon's face, with an expression only he could pull off like that. And then Fabi couldn't pretend he didn't care anymore.  
And then Leon just had to win. And even though Fabi tried to convince himself of the opposite, he knew exactly that he could have caught that ball. It took only the fraction of a second, one look at Leon's face and he missed it.  
He had been so fucking angry at himself. Had felt exactly like he did back then.  
And then, as he was barrelling through the woods on his Quat, trying to flee from everyone and himself, all of them suddenly appeared in front of him. Even Leon was there, reaching out his hand and looking at him with those big eyes and Fabi saw something in them. Something that made him believe that things had changed. That maybe they could become friends again. That maybe, just maybe, Leon finally understood, that he might have changed after all.  
But now, hours later, Fabi was sitting on his chair at the half-empty dinner table, watching Leon pull Vanessa onto his lap and kiss her passionately.  
Something in his brain clicked and he understood. He'd fallen for it again, had forgiven Leon again, and once again he had just deluded himself. Leon didn't intend to change anything at all. All Leon wanted was for everyone to be happy, just so he could walk off again. He just didn't want to feel guilty when he left Fabi here, knowing exactly that he would never see him again. He could just tell himself that he had resolved the whole thing.  
Fabi's chest felt terribly empty. He finished his glass of wine and walked away from the table and the snogging couple, to the campfire, where he angrily started throwing in some logs.  
Everything was the same as it had been before. Nothing had changed. As a matter of fact, he felt just how he did when he was ten. And for that he hated himself as well as Leon.  
Hadn't he vowed to never let it come to this ever again?  
He spit out some curses and threw another log into the fire, causing yellow sparks to rise into the night sky.  
When he heard steps behind him, he assumed it to be Lissi, expected her to ask what was wrong, or tell him to go sleep, or try to cheer him up. All of which he currently felt unable to handle. He wanted to be angry. Better this than the alternative of having to deal with his other emotions.  
But the person approaching him wasn't Lissi. It was Marlon.  
Offering him a half-empty bottle of wine, Marlon softly said: "You look like you could use a drink." Fabi's gaze flickered between the bottle and Marlon's face a few times, then he grabbed it, taking a swig. Fabi didn't hear what Marlon said next because his attention was caught by Leon and Vanessa who were now making their way toward the quarry's exit, arm in arm, giggling as they disappeared into the night.  
His chest tightened and he wanted to scream, but changed his mind at the last second. Remembering the bottle instead he knocked back his head, emptying the whole thing in one go. He heard Marlon's objections but it was too late, the bottle was empty and Fabi threw it onto the ground as hard as he could. It burst into a million pieces and, shit, damn it, that felt good!  
Marlon flinched and gasped in surprise and from across the quarry a voice roared Fabi's name. He didn't need to see it to know Lissi had just climbed out of the soccer-cage and was now running towards him, all the while yelling at the top of her lungs: "WHAT THE FUCK, FABI!? DO YOU WANT US TO CUT OUR FEET OPEN!?"  
He reflexively leapt to the nearest secret passage, where he swiftly scaled the rope ladder leading to a lookout spot at the upper edge of the quarry. Up there, in relative safety from Lissi's justified anger, he leaned back against a rock. She was still shouting but didn't seem to follow him, so he took a few deep breaths and sat down, exhausted.  
The lookout had a good view of the whole quarry. He saw Raban, Joschka, Aischa and Anna stand near the catapults, comparing the make of their weapons. Nerv and Fli-fla who were the last to sit at the dinner table, returning to their card game after the interruption Fabi caused. Lissi, still visibly fuming, was now stomping back towards the soccer cage, where Juli, Markus, Lara-Moon and Sara were waiting.  
Fabi watched Kissi and Yvette, who had been taking laundry off the clothesline, pause and now approach Lissi, probably to ask her what happened. The laundry basked was left abandoned on the floor.  
"Shit, damn it, Fabi what was that?!" a voice behind him called and Fabi flinched so hard he almost lost his hat. Marlon climbed out of the hole and sat down next to him, slightly out of breath.  
"What do you care?" Fabi countered half-heartedly, his anger dissipated after that little outburst. Really, he just felt sort of empty now.  
"Well, you gave me quite the scare just then. I only wanted to ask if you're alright and you chug half a bottle of wine and slam it at my feet…" he pulled off his headband and raked his fingers through his red hair.  
Fabi scoffed and shook his head. "I'm okay. You can leave."  
He'd never been particularly close to Marlon. He knew him well enough, of course; he was his best friend's older brother, after all, and part of the team. But as far as Fabi could remember, they had never done anything together, just the two of them. Never mind talked about their feelings.  
"You can't lie to The Intuition, Fabi", Marlon said sternly, sounding just like Grandma Terrible.  
"But I can ignore it" Fabi countered, rubbing his face with both hands. "Holy Muckefuck, what a day" he sighed, more to himself than Marlon.  
For some time, it was quiet between them. Fabi buried his face in his hands and tried hard to forget Leon's face. The way he had laughed with Vanessa. Damn it, that hurt like hell.  
A rustling sound next to him made him jolt a bit, but Fabi didn't move. So, Marlon was leaving. Fine. He didn't want to talk to him in the first place. Marlon leaving him alone was exactly what Fabi was waiting for. He wanted to be alone and sulk… maybe he'd cry a bit.  
But Marlon didn't leave, instead he scooted closer to Fabi and put an arm around him. "I know, it's not really helping you much right now, but… well, he doesn't deserve you hurting because of him" he said and Fabi lifted his head, startled. It was darker up here than down in the quarry, but there was a torch burning in another lookout not too far away. Marlon's face was lit by the flickering light just enough for Fabi to make out his expression. Pity- no, compassion. And a certain determination Fabi couldn't quite place.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, uselessly. He knew, he was transparent as a window, especially tonight. But he couldn't just admit it either. Shit, damn it, Marlon didn't even really know him! Not anymore at least.  
But Marlon wasn't the team's Intuition for no reason and Fabi feigning ignorance only resulted in a raised eyebrow and another deep sigh. "You're wasting your breath," he said "I'm not blind. And unlike my little brother I can very well add two and two together." He pulled Fabi a little closer gently rubbing his shoulder. "And it's not like you tried very hard to be subtle when you kidnapped him, huh?"  
Fabi cursed under his breath, but more out of resignation than anger. "I wanted to finish with him", he mumbled, laying his head on his knees. "I just wanted to defeat him one last time. That's it, isn't it? The only thing Leon cares about. Winning. And I've always let him win. I ran away and let him win. I just wanted to see him lose, just once, then I could have been done with all of this." Fabi's voice was shaking now, but he just spoke faster. "Frickin hell! I was so close and then he pulls that shit… and I just had to fall for it, damn it!" Marlon's arm on his back was warm and comforting and he leaned his head against his shoulder, didn't even notice when this caused his hat to fall off. The wine was slowly but surely showing its effect, warming Fabi's insides and softening the walls he had put so much effort in building around his heart. Down in the quarry, they had restarted playing in the soccer cage again. The familiar bangs of the ball hitting the walls was calming. "It feels exactly like back then. And I really thought things had changed"  
Marlon remained silent for a while, just sat there staring at Fabi's combat boots. "Maybe it's for the best if you just give up…" he said slowly, deep in thought, "In the end, it doesn't matter who wins. What counts is that you don't chase after him forever, right? He's really not worth it."  
Fabi felt tears sting his eyes and they made him angry again. "But then it's back to the same again! That just means I give up again and he wins and he doesn't even know it! I just want that he frickin realises what he's doing! He can't just keep going around and expect everyone to sacrifice themselves for him and then just drop them when he loses interest!"  
"But that's just it: he won't learn anything from it." Marlon's voice was quiet but firm, "He never does. He fucks up, and as soon as everything's fine and back to normal again he forgets the lesson. And then goes back to making the same mistakes again and nothing ever changes. This whole traitor crap he always talks about, for example, that doesn't count for him. He can give up and run away as many times as he wants. Because he knows the team needs him and will follow him and bring him back. Somehow… he never learned that his actions have consequences."  
Fabi had stopped sobbing, just his breathing was still a little shallow. Every now and then he sniffled quietly.  
"When I say you need to give up, I'm not telling you to let him win. I'm saying you need to give up this whole winning-thing altogether. If you keep holding onto it, you'll never get rid of all that. And eventually it'll just eat you up from the inside. You need to let go, get what I mean?"  
The only noise was the banging of the ball inside the cage. It almost felt like Fabi's heart had jumped out of his chest and was now beating down there instead.  
"Do you think this'll ever go away?" he asked contemplatively. The dried tears on his cheek pinched a little and he abstractedly rubbed them away.  
"I dunno, man. I don't think I've ever been in in love" Marlon said, ripping Fabi from his trance. He quickly moved away from him. "I'm not in love!" he said, a little too loud and too fast. Suddenly his face felt like it was on fire.  
Marlon knit his eyebrows sceptically. "You sure?" he asked, somehow managing to not sound sarcastic.  
"Of course, I'm sure!" Fabi instinctively reached for his hat to pull it over his face, grasping at nothing. He fumbled erratically on the floor until he had it back. "I'm not freaking in lo-" he scoffed, hastily putting on the hat again. "That's disgusting, you hear?!" Fabi hissed, but as he said it, he felt his chest tighten painfully. The words were lingering in the air between them like toxic gas and Marlon's gaze weighed on him like a ton.  
"Fuck." was the next thing Fabi got out, but there was no bite in his voice, it was deflated like an extra thick rear tire, that someone had let the air out of.  
He turned away from Marlon, rather looking down into the quarry, where Raban and Joschka were now sitting at the campfire next to Anna who pulled a blanket around herself and Aischa. The evening had cooled off from the day's heat.  
"You know we don't care, right?" Marlon mumbled after a long silence. "If you- well, who you like and stuff." He sounded insecure, cautious. Fabi took a deep breath. "It's still not easy." he said, nervously picking at lose threads on the hemline of his kilt. "Wild guys don't fall in love. Especially not with other guys. And least of all, definitely, sure as hell, not with their best friend."  
Silence again.  
In the meantime, the others had stopped playing in the cage and the only sounds Fabi could hear now were the fire crackling and quiet voices talking, the quiet every now and then interrupted by Nerv and Fli-Fla laughing.  
"You…" Marlon attempted, stopped and tried again a few seconds later; "Back then, weren't you in-… I mean …you did like Vanessa, right? …or not?" How odd for Marlon to stumble over his words like that. The team's Heart and Intuition. Sure.  
"Yeah. I mean, I was like nine or ten. But I guess I did have a crush on her" Fabi answered wearily. By now the alcohol was just making him sleepy and longing for his bed.  
"But-" Marlon started, but was interrupted before he could actually speak the thought; "It's whatever, Marlon. The only thing that matters is that Leon would react to this now just the same as he did back then. Why do you think I've never just told him? I was so close to just throw it at him so many times. But I didn't have the guts."  
It seemed like Marlon was still trying to wrap his head around Fabi's sexuality and Fabi let him chew on it. He himself stared blankly into space and wondered how after everything that had happened back then he had even managed to forgive Leon. Now that he was thinking about it, it was incredible that he had fallen in love with Leon at all. Shit, damn it, there was that word again!  
"Let's go back down, I wanna sleep" he eventually broke their silence, voice flat. Marlon jerked up his head, blinked a few times and nodded.  
When they stepped out from the secret passage, Marlon carefully asked "You feeling any better?" Fabi paused to look at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Hm, I think I do, actually" he put a hand on Marlon's shoulder. "Thank you." Marlon nodded curtly.  
Fabi turned and walked toward the dinner table, where the two youngest members of their respective teams were still chatting merrily. When he got closer, they got quiet and Fli-Fla looked at him over the rim of her glasses with a guarded kind of expression. "Hey Fabi" she said cautiously and it stung in his chest to hear her like this. Fli-Fla was one of, if not the boldest Beast, never at a loss for words, and usually direct, often to the point of crossing the lines.  
"Hey kiddo", Fabi said, taking a drink from an abandoned glass of water on the table. Normally she would kick him if he called her 'kiddo' but this time she just squinted at him.  
"You should probably go to bed now, both of you. You guys are leaving tomorrow morning, Nerv"  
The boy seemed to look for an excuse, but Marlon who had stepped up to the table on Fabi's right side looked at him sternly. "Fabi's right, Nerv. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow and if you're short on sleep and get cranky I'll abandon you into the woods, no hesitation, you got that?" Nerv ducked his head and grumbled unwillingly, but then he got up and toddled off towards the make-shift campsite they had set up in the Quarry before dinner. Fli-Fla looked like she was about to complain but seemed to change her mind, quickly collecting her playing cards. Retreating towards the cave entrances she called a "g'night" over her shoulder and disappeared.  
Marlon and Fabi stared to tidy up the dinner table a little. Fabi's eyes were burning from exhaustion and from crying and he yawned every five seconds. He yawned so hard he missed when the gate opened and two figures entered, walking close together, holding each other tightly. It was only when one of them stumbled and the other swore quietly as they caught them that Fabi noticed.  
Vanessa laughed as she pulled Leon back onto his feet, playfully whispering into his ear, to which he giggled, kissing her again. Fabi felt a hand on his arm and looked up to Marlon's determined face. He just shook his head and tightened his grip on Fabi's arm until the couple had disappeared into their tent.  
Fabi was gritting his teeth to hard he already felt that his jaw was going to hurt from it the next day. His stomach was all cramped up as well. Marlon sighed and said "Come, i'll walk you to your… uh, where do you sleep, anyway?" Fabi blinked a few times, then he put down the dirty plate he had been holding and turned to walk towards the cave entrance.  
The Beasts' sleeping quarters were balcony-like holes in the Quarry's steep walls, not unlike the boxes in a theatre. Nobody really knew for what purpose they had been carved into the rock walls, but the Beasts had remodelled them into cozy sleeping caves. Fabi's cave was high above the rest of them, which usually was convenient to overlook the quarry, but in his tipsy state it proved to be a disadvantage. He'd never admit to it, but Fabi was grateful for Marlon climbing right behind him, steadying him the two or three times his foot slipped of the ladder's steps.  
When they reached the top, he pulled aside the curtain serving as a door, and climbed onto the make-shift bed made from several mattresses, blankets and pillows, taking up most of the small room's floor space. He stretched to the small lamp at the foot of the bed, fingers easily finding the switch, and turned it on. Marlon blinked at the sudden brightness and looked around in surprise. "…That's not what I expected, somehow…" he mumbled in a low voice.  
Fabi, still sitting on his bed, now untying his boots, looked up at him, head tilted to the side. "What did you expect, then?" he asked, throwing the boots on a pile of clothes. The hat was next, then the studded leather jacket. "I dunno…" Marlon shrugged and hurried to turn away when Fabi took off his kilt.  
There was a pause; Fabi sitting on his bed, dressed only in a shirt and boxers, looking up at Marlon, unsure what to say next. He kind of wanted to ask him to stay and sleep there, but he couldn't find the courage to actually speak the words. Marlon was still standing in the doorway, looking around awkwardly. "You, uh… you're good now? …Think you're gonna be able to sleep?"  
He asked, not moving to leave. Fabi just shrugged.  
Another few minutes passed in silence, Marlon still staying in the doorway, looking sort of helpless. Finally, Fabi patted the mattress next to him and Marlon sat down a little reluctantly.  
Fabi leaned his head against Marlon's shoulder once more, letting his eyes fall shut.  
Marlon tried to look everywhere but at Fabi's naked legs next to him. He had a tattoo on his thigh, obviously self-made. The ink was a little faded, making it even harder to tell what it was supposed to be. "You can sleep here, if you don't mind", Fabi whispered and the question made him more nervous than he liked. He was still tipsy enough to be more honest to himself, than he was when sober, and he felt clearly that a rejection would hurt him now, more than usual at the moment, even if it was only Marlon. Not because he wanted anything from him, or because Marlon stirred any romantic feelings in him at all; he was just too tired, feeling too vulnerable to take another disappointment in stride.  
Marlon hesitated; Fabi didn't see his face, but he felt him take a few deep breaths to say something, just to stop without saying anything each time. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything. I'd just rather not be alone" Fabi mumbled. "But you can leave, it's fine. I'll fall asleep any second now anyway."  
Marlon's body tensed up like the situation made him uncomfortable. "I didn't think you'd- I'm not afraid of you." he sighed and murmured something unintelligible, then he gently pushed Fabi off his shoulder. Fabi sank back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The disappointment was a lot less painful than he'd thought. Just somewhat… dull.  
But for the second time that night Marlon didn't leave when Fabi expected him to. Instead, he kicked off his sneakers and took off his overalls, leaving him with only his boxers and a tank top when he crawled into bed next to Fabi. "If you ever tell any of the others, I'll kill you." he grumbled to Fabi, who tried not to show his surprise and relief. He pulled the blanket closer around them, and nodded. "Don't worry, I'd rather kill both of us and the others than tell them about this."  
He switched off the light and then they lay there in the darkness, shoulders touching, breath evening out. Outside, everything was completely silent by now.  
"Thanks again", Fabi mumbled and Marlon put an arm around his shoulder, gently ruffling his hair. "M-hm" he hummed quietly, then they fell asleep side by side.

Fabi woke up when the first sunlight fell through the thin curtains onto his face. He woke up like this almost every day and usually liked it, but today the ray of light stabbed into his eyes like a flaming sword and he groaned a curse. Turning to his side, he tried to hide from the light by burying his face in the chest of the person sleeping next to him. It worked pretty well and for a few seconds he was close to dozing off again, lulled by the other's heartbeat and the soft rise and fall oh his chest with every breath. Then something in his brain clicked into place and he sat up with a start. Suddenly sitting upright, he turned to stare at Marlon, laying sprawled out in Fabi's bed, his left arm pulled over his face, a sign that he had also made contact with the light.  
"Marlon!?" Fabi gasped in shock. Marlon grumbled something inarticulate, sleepy eyes squinting up at Fabi who looked at him like he had seen a ghost. "Wha?" he mumbled, quickly shielding his eyes from the light again.  
Fabi's heart was beating fast as he sat there, staring at his former teammate, while slowly, but surely, last night's memories returned to him. He let out a sigh of relief and sank back onto the mattress. "Holy Muckefuck, Marlon!" he exhaled. Marlon grunted, somewhere between annoyance and amusement. "What did you think?"  
That question lead to things Fabi didn't want think about, so he quickly changed the subject: "Shit, the weather's perfect today, right? Looks like the sky wants you guys outta here just as much as I do!" He laughed and Marlon elbowed him in the ribs. "Who says shit like that to the guy they just woke up next to!" They both laughed and in spite of his headache, Fabi felt kind of good.  
Eventually they got up and got dressed. Before they both stepped out from the cave entrance, Fabi checked if the coast was clear. Lissi was already up, of course, she felt just as much responsibility for the Beasts as Fabi did (probably more, actually). She was standing at the fire place, appearing to be making coffee.  
When the two boys approached her, she blinked at Marlon in confusion but didn't comment. Instead, she barked at Fabi: "Oh, the good sir finally has deigned to get up and honour us with his presence. As a start you can go clean up the broken glass from last night. You know Sara always walks around here barefoot." Her voice was cold, but Fabi knew her well enough to know she wasn't really angry with him anymore, though she hadn't forgiven him yet. He followed her orders silently, fetching a broom, while Marlon briefly talked to Lissi, then made himself useful by tidying up.  
The next person to appear, was Nerv, wearing blue pajamas with a soccer ball pattern, the top littered with cocoa-stains, hair standing up in all directions. He went to take a pee, then he came back and decided to help by waking up his teammates, which he had a lot of fun doing.  
The only tent where he didn't dare to just rip open the zipper was Leon and Vanessa's.  
Instead he crouched down next to where he guessed their heads were and started to yell the team's war cries until a cursing Leon came lunging out of the tent. This was followed by a short but raucous chase through the quarry, which ended with Leon and Vanessa grabbing their youngest team member by the hands and feet and hauling him out of the quarry.  
When they reappeared a few minutes later, Nerv was dripping wet and Leon and Vanessa seemed content with their revenge.  
The little tumult had finally woken up the last of them and soon Lissi conducted the breakfast preparations, while Leon and Marlon made sure taking down the tents and packing the bikes went smoothly. Fifteen minutes later, they all sat at the big table in the morning sun, eating their breakfast. It was loud and everyone seemed a little hyper, except for Raban, who had fallen asleep leaning onto his arm, not even noticing when Nerv stole his Nutella-toast off his plate, and Markus who was dozing with his head on Maxi's shoulder, his hands tightly clutching his coffee cup.  
When Leon and his team were ready for departure, they all shook hands, bumped fists and hugged good-bye and Fabi did his best to look confident when he stepped up to Leon and reached out his hand. Leon shook it and grinned at him and Fabi felt his muscles sting when he clenched his teeth into something like a smile. "Stay in touch." Leon said. Knowing exactly, he wasn't going to do that, Fabi just said vaguely, "We'll see", which gave him a weird feeling of satisfaction. "Get home well, and take care of each other." he added, and he meant it.  
Fabi's goodbye to Marlon didn't really take any longer, but was more sincere. "You know where to find me if you ever need me" he said, reaching out his hand. Marlon took it and nodded decidedly. "And you don't forget what I told you about winning." They shared a brief hug before Marlon got on the cart next to Markus. Fabi caught a questioning look from Leon and this time his grin was real when he shrugged at him. It felt good to see Leon wrinkle his nose in discontent because there was something he didn't get. Then he gave the signal and the team drove off, rattling and rumbling.  
Fabi climbed up the nearest passage to an overview point at the quarry's upper edge, opposite of the spot he had been talking with Marlon last night. He held one hand over his eyes against the sunlight and watched them leave. When they disappeared between the trees, he felt as if a massive weight had been lifted from his chest. As if Fat Michi had been sitting on his chest until this very moment. He could virtually hear him stomping away.  
Fabi laughed into the morning sky. He felt free.


End file.
